My Life in Riverclan
by catgirl2900
Summary: This is the life of a Riverclan kit named Spiderkit. Listen as she tells a curious kittypet her story. Rated T for some violence later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I am attempting a story where a young she-kit tells a kittypet about her life in Riverclan

* * *

"I am small silver short furred she kit with black stripes and and silver ears and paws. My eyes are grey, and I am two moons old. I have four siblings and I love them. My siblings are Spotted kit, Hollykit, Skykit, and Blackkit. Spottedkit is an orange she kit with yellow spots and short fur She has one blue eye one green eye. She is snobby, and very talented. Hollykit is a black she kit with green eyes. Her fur is short. She is friendly and easily excited. Skykit is a blue tom with a white belly and paws. He has short fur and green eyes. He is very timid and easily scared. Blackkit is a grey tom with black ears, black paws, and a black tail tip. He has short fur and amber eyes. He is very strong and brave. My mother is a yellow she cat with orange eyes and a white belly named Honeyfeather. She has one green eye, and one amber eye, and short fur. She is very nice, but she is very strict. I don't know who my father is, but I hope he loves me.

I live in a clan called Riverclan. It is an awesome clan. We can swim and we are strong.

I would tell you more, but I think I hear Honeyfeather calling. Bye."

* * *

Need OCs for a few clanmates. Future chapters should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi! I am four moons old now! Sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner, but I got in trouble for leaving camp about a moon ago. In case you wondered what I was doing I will tell you. I was taking a nap when Spottedkit woke me up.

"Spiderkit! Wake up now!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I replied.

"I see a small log floating down the river. If you jump on it I will sneak into the medicine cat den and eat a herb." Said Spottedkit.

"No, we will only get in trouble." I replied.

Spottedkit went outside of the den where Blackkit was playing with some moss. She went over to Blackkit with a smile.

"Blackkit, if you ride on that log I will eat a random herb." Said Spottedkit as she pointed at a log.

"Sure." Said Blackkit.

I tried going in front of Blackkit to stop him from jumping in, but he didn't see me in time to stop. He crashed into me and I fell into the river. They just stood and watched even though they know I can't swim well. I managed to get to the log, and hop on. I just watched as I got farther and farther away from camp. I was on the log from sunhigh to sunset before it hit a rock, and stopped. I couldn't smell anything familiar. I walked over to some reeds on the shore, and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with an empty belly. I was confused how I would get back home, because I might be attacked by a fox or badger if I stay, or leave. If I stayed I might starve, but the same could happen if I leave, and go the wrong direction. I decided to stay, and try to catch one of the small fish on the river. I saw a slow fat fish swimming in the river. As I swiped at it I scraped my paw on a sharp rock.

"Ow!" I yowled.

I looked at my paw and saw a small amount of blood leaving the wound. I quickly became worried. I didn't know where any cobwebs were. I ended up looking under rocks for cobwebs for herbs. I only succeeded in getting my paw covered in mud.

Around sunhigh I heard someone call my name. I ran towards the voice, and found Rainstorm, Honeyfeather, and Mintpaw, the medicene cat apprentice.

"I'm here." I told them.

"I was really worried about you, why did you jump on that moving log. You know it isn't safe." Said Honeyfeather.

"I fell in the river when I tried to stop Blackkit from jumping on it. I climbed on the log because the current was too quick for me to get to shore." I said.

"Blackkit and Spottedkit said that you jumped on the log when you were playing tag with them." Said Honeyfeather.

"They were lying." I said.

"Sorry Spiderkit, but I can't trust you on this one." Said Honeyfeather.

"But they were lying." I said.

"You are not going to leave the nursery unwatched for a moon after we get back." Announced Honeyfeather.

"But I am telling the truth." I persisted.

"No more complaining." Ordered Honeyfeather.

I was silent the rest of the way home. When I got home it was moonhigh.

I was stuck in the nursery with Blackkit, and spottedkit teasing me about hopping on the log. They called me a dumb frog for hopping on the log, but they know that it was a lie. For the first time I can remember I don't consider them my friends.

I should get home before they miss me. Bye."

* * *

Please give me more OCs for clanmates, or other clans.


End file.
